The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a control method for the same.
Patent literature 1 discloses a method of increasing use efficiency of a processor in a multi-processor system. In the multi-processor system described in the patent literature 1, on the basis of evaluation of main sets of operation conditions, a strict real-time schedule and a pseudo real-time schedule are alternatively selected.